No me corresponde
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU recuerdos del pasado, lo ultimo en lo que pienso es en ti, y lo primero tambien...[fic dedicado a Albert] [Drabble Darkfic Angst Hurt] [Complete]


Acá yo de nuevo, este fanfic tiene algo muy especial, ES PARA TI ALBERT FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KIAAAAAAAA.

Espero que te guste, tú lo dejaste a mi elección y yo puse SASUSAKU, ósea yo lo puse pero con el caso de sakura-chan, no cambia mucho pero igual te aviso, y tiene tus condiciones, además debo agradecer a kanna uchiha que estuvo muy linda ayudándome en todo y dándome ideas. Kisu Albert te quiero mucho mucho, que cumplas muchos años más xD

Naruto no me pertenece.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

prologo (en las palabras de Albert)

Sobre un amor imposible que nunca podré alcanzar, y que por que mas que me esfuerce no lo alcanzare así sea lo mas sincero y verdadero que haya sentido.

……………y al final morir de desesperación y dolor por un amor que nunca fue ni será,

por que mirare al cielo y respirare profundo sabiendo que las estrellas y el firmamento son hermosas pero jamás veré la belleza que vi en los ojos de la mujer de la que me enamore, no solo tengo el alma rota de haber luchado incansablemente por lo que el ser humano debe luchar, por lo único que debería luchar, por el corazón de una mujer y perdí, perdí y ahora ya no tengo alas para alejarme de la tierra que me hace daño, ni corazón ni alma para soñar, por que mi alma y corazón solo la recuerdan a ella………………

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

preludio del fin

Sakura : -esta sentada en el banquito a la salida de konoha, el mismo sitio donde hace unos años Sasuke la dejo inconciente- ya han pasado cuatro años verdad, el tiempo pasa sin que siquiera lo notemos -sonríe-

Naruto : tienes razón……estupido Sasuke

Sakura : -sonríe un poco más-, como crees que estará?

Naruto : no lo se, no se merece que sigas colada por el, tú debes empezar a realizar tus sueños, probablemente y Orachimaru ya tomo su cuerpo (//Inner Andrea : Orachi-pu&//)

Sakura : -deja su sonrisa pero su mirada sigue tranquila- tal ves tengas razón, pero…me prometí esperarlo, así no me quiera, así no hayan esperanzas, es un deber que he de cumplir

Naruto : -mira preocupado a la chica pelirosa-………es un imposible Sakura-chan

Sakura : ……por mas que lo intente, por mucho que se lo haya pedido el no se hubiera quedado,…sabes, soy débil -sonríe-, siempre lo he sido,…siempre débil

Naruto : como le haces Sakura, como le haces para seguir mostrándote feliz, SAKURA-CHAN, YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO -cabreado-

Sakura : -sonríe abiertamente- CALMA NARUTOO -ríe-

Naruto : -triste- Sakura-chaann T.T

Sakura : era su destino, tiene que vengarse, es lo que mas desea en el mundo y yo…yo solo era una molestia en su camino, no puedo obligarlo a algo que no quiere naruto

Naruto : ese baka, solo piensa en el tonto de Itachi, no lo soporto, además yo te prometí traerlo de regreso, y fíjate no e cumplido con mi promesa, eso no lo puede hacer el futuro hokage, Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple su palabra

Sakura : -se recuesta más sobre la banca para poder ver hacia el cielo-……bahhhhh ya no vale la pena,……-cierra los ojos- lo recuerdas, el intento matarnos, luchamos tanto para llegar hasta el y…….

Naruto : no sakura, el solo esta confundido

Sakura : o tal ves la confundida sea yo,……ya no puedo con esto, no puedo, por mas que lo intento, el no me quiere, no necesita a un estorbo a su lado………………

Naruto : ……………………………

Sakura : -suspira casi inaudible- el me gusta tanto naruto –se sonroja-, no puedo evitarlo, me encanta, sus ojos son tan, tan profundos, no hay iguales………-suspira nuevamente-

Naruto : vamos no tienes por que decirme eso sakura-chan -disimula una cara enfadada-

Sakura : yo……yo solo debo permanecer acá y luchar por el, pero soy tan incompetente que ni siquiera pude retenerlo aquella noche,…-unas lagrimillas se forman en sus ojos- no puedo olvidarte sasuke-kun, no puedo –siente la mano de naruto apretar la suya- que debo hacer?, seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí naruto?, casarme y tener hijos, y fingir que le olvide?, o tal ves debería desaparecer de la vida de todos?, o quizá hacerme la tonta y seguir esperando?

Naruto : Sakura-chan, recuerdas el principio 25?

Sakura : …….yo era la mejor, saque un 10 en todos los exámenes de la escuela, la alumna perfecta, como no recordar el principio 25 –cierra los ojos con fuerza-

Naruto : ………….

Sakura : -rompe a llorar con los ojos cerrados- un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos, da igual en que circunstancias, el sentimiento solo es una debilidad que solo nubla la mente y debilitan el sentido del deber…-se echa en brazos de naruto-

Naruto : -aprieta los labios y solo guarda silencio-

lllllllllllllllllllllll

fin

Al día siguiente se levantó y se miró al espejo, su rostro era pálido y demacrado, ya no era la sakura que solía ser, cerró los ojos e intentó quitarse la imagen de si misma de la mente, tomó su toalla y se dirigió a la tina del baño,...sumergida en el agua, recuerda que jamás lo volverá a ver y en ese momento se... pregunta si vale la pena vivir sin él, si vale la pena vivir en espera de algo que probablemente jamás volverá, por que tal ves él ya está muerto,………………………tanto pensar y pensar en eso, debía odiar a alguien por que sino hubiera enloquecido, que era aquello, en realidad era amor?, Sasuke-kun, por que?

Sakura : el agua esta tan buena,……-se deja resbalar hasta quedar bien al fondo, el dolor en su cabeza se hace mas intenso……-………-para que luchar, para que seguir si solo tu eres quien me da los motivos, y ahora ya no estas, nunca has estado, nunca estarás-…………-para que quedarme en un sitio esperando si ya mi alma, mi cuerpo y mis ansias se cansaron-…………-ya no hay razón-……………………………………………………………-deja escapar las ultimas burbujas de aire y aprieta los puños contra su cuerpo que le incita a salir del agua-…………-Sasuke-kun…………-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

luego del fin

Naruto : he venido a traerte flores Sakura-chan -sonríe- y a decirte……-toma aire- a decirte que el baka de Sasuke a regresado hace unos días, al parecer ya cumplió su venganza, aun así…………al enterarse de tu muerte no cambio la expresión de su rostro, ni siquiera su mirada, se limito a decir que era el destino del débil –apretó los puños-, no se como pudiste amar a ese despreciable Sasuke……………-se levanta y seca unas cuantas lagrimas que se le escaparon-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa terminado, estuvo muy difícil, tal ves después le arregle algunas cosas, pero por ahora lo dejo así.

Que te pareció????

ALBERT TE GUSTO??? Almenos déjame tú un review onegai. xD

Kisu.


End file.
